


It's Not Okay

by hobbitpartytime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape, Poor Bilbo, bilbo and thorin being cute together, horny dwarves, non-graphic sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpartytime/pseuds/hobbitpartytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo overlooked one part of the contract, the part that said he had to be a sex slave to the dwarves. He is tired of being taken advantage of by them, all of them except Thorin, because Thorin knows Bilbo deserves better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violated

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: non-graphic rape  
> so this chapter takes place on the first night of the adventure.  
> this concept really turns me on so i had to write a fic about it sorry not sorry  
> plus bilbo and thorin being cute together is just my favorite omg

"Aye Bilbo, where are you at, laddie?"

Bilbo had been feeding his pony but froze in place when he heard Bofur calling for him.

The hobbit frantically looked around for a place to hide. He knew exactly what Bofur wanted, but he did not want to give it to him.

He was about to go hide in the trees, but then decided against it. He knew hiding was useless. He had to do what Bofur wanted, it was in the contract.

"There you are!" Bofur excitedly ran over to him. "I've been looking all over for you, laddie." He placed his hands on Bilbo's hips and whispered in his ear, "I've got something very special in store for you tonight."

Bilbo shuddered. He did not like the sound of this at all.

Bofur picked up the anxious hobbit and started carrying him away. "It's not just going to be me and you, by the way."

"Do you mean it's going to be a... threesome?" Bilbo asked, his voice cracking on the last word.

"No, not exactly. What I mean is that we're going to have an audience."

Bofur carried Bilbo over to where all of the other dwarves except one were sitting in a circle around an open area.

He set the small hobbit down in the center of the circle of dwarves.

"Bilbo's finally here! Time to get the party started!" Kili exclaimed as he slapped Bilbo on the ass.

"Why is the hobbit still dressed?" Dwalin shouted out. "Hurry up, I want to see some action!"

As Bilbo looked around at all of the dwarves, memories of what had been happening throughout the day came rushing back. After they had let him know about a certain part of the contract that was written in fine print, the part that said he had to be the dwarves' sex slave, all day long they had been doing things to him and forcing him to do things to them that he really did not want to do.

"You heard him, laddie!" Bofur's voice broke Bilbo out of his thoughts. "Get undressed."

With tears welling up in his eyes, Bilbo slowly started taking off his clothes. He couldn't believe that he was doing this with everyone watching. Everyone except Gandalf and Thorin. Gandalf was off doing important wizard stuff, but where was Thorin?

Bilbo didn't have much time to think about it, because he was now fully undressed and all of the dwarves started cheering, yelling, and whistling.

The hobbit looked at the ground, embarrassed and ashamed. He had read the contract so carefully, how could he have missed the part that said he had to do this? He would have never agreed to come on the adventure if he knew this was going to happen.

Bofur grabbed Bilbo and the hobbit gasped as the dwarf pushed him to the ground. He noticed that Bofur was now completely naked as well, except he was still wearing his hat.

"Are you ready?" Bofur asked, more to the other dwarves than to Bilbo.

A chorus of "yeah!" followed.

"I said, are you ready?" Bofur shouted, followed by a much louder chorus of "yeah!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes and just wanted to get this over with so he could go lay down and wish that he was never born. He trembled and shut his eyes as he awaited the pain that he was about to feel.

Once Bofur began to roughly take the poor hobbit, Bilbo could not help but to cry out in pain.

All of the dwarves were watching and shouting and cheering Bofur on. All of them except one.

Thorin sat nearby on a rock, close enough to see what was going on, but far enough away so that he had no part of it. He was watching what was happening, but he was watching in disgust.

He couldn't remember anything in the contract which said that Bilbo had to be a sex slave to the dwarves. He was appalled that the members of his company would take advantage of the poor, innocent hobbit like this.

He had to admit that he found Bilbo to be quite cute. He didn't think he would ever be attracted to a hobbit, but this was one adorable hobbit.

He smiled thinking about earlier that morning, after they had set out for the adventure, and Bilbo came running to them saying that he had signed the contract and wanted to go with them after all. He had looked so incredibly cute. But if Thorin had known about the sex slave part of the contract, he would have insisted it be taken out before Bilbo signed it.

Thorin heard Bilbo's cries of pain get louder as the action went on. Thorin could not listen to the poor hobbit's cries any longer, and just as he was about to go over there and put a stop to the madness, a loud cheer erupted from the dwarves as Bofur had finished with Bilbo.

After Bofur pulled out of the hobbit, Bilbo laid down on the ground with tears spilling from his eyes. The dwarves were to busy high fiving and congratulating Bofur to notice.

Suddenly, Bilbo stood up, grabbed his clothes, and ran as fast as he could into the trees. Thorin watched him as he disappeared, and noticed that he was bleeding pretty badly.

The dwarf decided to go after Bilbo and try to comfort him if it was at all possible. He started walking into the trees and followed the trail of blood until he found Bilbo, who was now fully clothed, sitting up against a large rock and sobbing loudly.

Bilbo looked up when he heard Thorin approaching and his face turned to an expression of fear.

"Please Thorin... I can't take anymore tonight... it hurts... please leave me alone."

"That's not what I've come here for," Thorin told him.

"It's not?" Bilbo looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"No, it's not. It disgusts me what they do to you."

"It does?" Bilbo looked surprised.

Thorin sat down next to him. "Why do you allow them to do those things to you?"

"It's in the contract that I signed. I have to let them do it."

"No, you don't. Tell them no when they try to do something."

"I can't tell them no, I was stupid enough to sign the contract so I just need to put up with it," Bilbo sniffed.

"It is they who are stupid, not you."

Bilbo's sadness began to turn to anger. "I know! I hate dwarves! They're so horrid and vile and mean and I hate them!"

Thorin was shocked by the sudden outburst. "Well, I'll choose not to take offense to that."

"They barge into my home, eat all of my food, make a mess, and then they do this to me!" Bilbo yelled, but then his anger turned to sadness once again as more tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I can't believe they would do this to me."

"Do you recall that I was not part of that foolishness last night? I arrived at your home after the madness had already took place."

"Yes, I remember."

"I do not wish to be placed in your category of what you call horrid and vile and mean dwarves."

"Alright, well, maybe you're an exception," Bilbo said with a tiny smile.

"You smiled," Thorin observed.

He reached out to wipe the tears from Bilbo's cheeks, but the hobbit pulled away from him.

"It's alright, don't be scared," Thorin reached out again and this time Bilbo didn't move away.

The dwarf wiped the tears and said "There, you will look better when you smile without tears. So try again."

"No. I'm too unhappy to smile."

Thorin had an overwhelming desire to see the hobbit's cute smile again. "Are you ticklish?"

"Ticklish... well..."

Thorin started tickling the hobbit's stomach before he could answer the question.

Bilbo started laughing a little bit and tried to push the dwarf's hand away from him. "Stop! I'm not ticklish!"

"You're smiling again, and even laughing, so yes you are."

"I'm not ticklish, it's just because of you. You make me smile and laugh."

Thorin felt happiness at hearing him say this. He just realized that he had a soft spot for the cute little hobbit.

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and moved it away from himself to stop the tickling. The dwarf's heart skipped a beat at the feeling of the warm, tiny hand on his own.

But when the hobbit let go of his hand, Thorin remembered something that concerned him. Bilbo had been bleeding, and although he didn't want to bring it up and ruin the moment, he was concerned.

Thorin cleared his throat. "You're bleeding."

"I am?"

"From your behind."

"Oh right... that," Bilbo looked at the ground sadly. "It really hurts."

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, concerned that the bleeding might not have quit.

"I think it stopped bleeding. But no, I'm not okay. But, you are helping me feel better."

Thorin had the urge to hug the cute hobbit. The dwarf started to wrap his arms around him, slowly so as not to startle him, and Bilbo hugged him back and rested his head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for about a minute until Bilbo yawned and said, "I'm really tired. I think it's time for me to turn in for the night, and hope that tomorrow isn't as terrible."

He started to stand up and Thorin reluctantly let go of him.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning then," the dwarf said, trying to hide his disappointment that he was no longer hugging the cute hobbit.

Bilbo started to walk away, but then he turned around and said, "By the way, I made a new category. It's called really nice dwarves and you're in it."

"Is that right?" Thorin asked with a chuckle. "Well, I'm quite honored to be in it."

Bilbo giggled cutely and walked away to go find a place to lie down.

Thorin watched him go, and as he did, he realized he liked the hobbit a lot. Bilbo was adorable inside and out and Thorin could not wait to spend more time with him and make sure that he is okay.


	2. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two woohoo! omg that rhymed  
> so this chapter takes place during the second day and second night of the adventure.  
> i really need to stop writing fics when it's 3 am and i'm half asleep tho  
> trigger warning: rape etc.

Thorin woke up the next morning to hear talking coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Do you think we could fit both of our cocks in his mouth at the same time?"

"Let's try it!"

Thorin frowned when he recognized the voices as belonging to his nephews.

"Open wide, Bilbo," Fili commanded. "Good hobbit."

Thorin listened intently. He hoped that they weren't doing what it sounded like they were doing to the poor hobbit.

"Mine won't fit," Kili pouted. "Yours is too big and his mouth is too small."

"Then you'll just have to wait until he's finished with me."

Thorin was filled with rage as he heard Fili moaning and Bilbo starting to gag and choke.

"It appears as if he's having trouble with just one anyway," Kili observed. "So is it my turn yet? Is it?"

"Hush! You're ruining the moment."

Thorin was furious, and he knew that he was going to be having a word with his nephews later.

****

Later that day, Gandalf had returned and he was leading the company through a forest in the rain.

Thorin noticed that Bilbo was unusually silent and had not spoken since they set out that morning, except to ask Gandalf if there were any other wizards.

When they arrived at the abandoned farmhouse, they decided to camp there for the night. After giving some orders to the other dwarves, Thorin decided to ask Bilbo about what had happened earlier.

He had last seen the hobbit wander off into the forest, but when he went to find him, Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. Thorin started to think about all of the terrible things that could happen to a hobbit alone in the forest, an orc attack being one of them, and he started to panic.

"Bilbo? Are you there?"

When there was no response, the dwarf started to frantically run through the forest, looking for the missing hobbit.

"Bilbo! Are you alright? Bilbo... please respond..."

Thorin was about to go tell the others that Bilbo was missing, but then he heard a small voice say "Over here."

The dwarf breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Bilbo's voice again. But when he looked around, he still could not find the hobbit. "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Thorin turned around to see Bilbo peeking out at him from behind a tree.

"Bilbo, you're alright!" Thorin ran over to him and couldn't resist pulling him into a tight hug. "You should never be in the forest alone. Orcs may be near."

"Can't... breathe..." Bilbo choked out.

Thorin didn't realize that he'd been hugging Bilbo so tightly. He let go of the hobbit and cleared his throat. "I was about to go and alert the others that you were missing."

"No!" Bilbo shouted. "I do not want them to look for me. I'm hiding."

"From who?"

"Them! The other dwarves! If they cannot find me, they cannot do things to me."

Thorin noticed him cringe as if in pain. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I want to go home, I miss my..." Bilbo trailed off as he cringed again and put his hand on his throat.

"Bilbo, please tell me, what is the matter?"

Bilbo didn't respond. He just stared at the ground as his lip started quivering.

Thorin reached out and started to gently caress the hobbit's cheek. "You can tell me. Why are you hurt?"

The dwarf lifted Bilbo's chin up so that they made eye contact. He noticed tears welling up in the hobbit's eyes.

Bilbo took a deep, shaky breath. "My throat is hurting because... um... well..."

Thorin waited patiently for Bilbo to explain.

"Oh my, this is so difficult for me to say," Bilbo wiped away a tear as it traveled down his cheek.

Suddenly, Thorin was angered as he realized exactly why Bilbo's throat was hurting.

"You do not need to say anything. I know what they did to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Fili and Kili. I heard everything."

"You did? Ah, I'm embarassed," Bilbo buried his head in his hands.

"Your throat is hurting because of them, correct?"

Bilbo looked up and nodded sadly. "Ever since they... you know."

"Tell me exactly what they have done."

"Well, they um, forced me to suck their..." Bilbo started blushing and looked away.

"I get the idea. I'm deeply saddened by their behavior. You did not deserve it."

"It hurts when I talk and when I swallow. They put their, you know whats, so far down my throat that I couldn't even breathe."

Thorin couldn't hold his anger in any longer. He stormed off.

"Thorin? Where are you going?" Bilbo called after him.

Thorin didn't reply. He stormed over to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies.

"What is the matter with you?" He yelled at them.

Fili sighed. "What have we done this time?"

"How dare you force Bilbo to deep throat you! You hurt him!"

"So that is what this is about. Why do you care?" Fili asked.

"His throat is hurting. It hurts when he speaks and when he swallows."

"He had no trouble swallowing earlier, am I right?" Kili asked as he gave his brother a high five.

"You fools, this is not funny!" Thorin shouted. "You hurt him. He is in pain and you are making light of the situation! I am truly disappointed in both of you."

"We did not intend to hurt him, so calm down," Kili assured him.

"How could you not realize that it would hurt him? Are you really that foolish? Keep away from him!"

"Hey, you're not so perfect yourself," Kili pointed out. "We saw you follow him into the forest last night."

"You two were out there for quite a long time," Fili added.

"I wonder what you could have possibly been doing," Kili said with a wink.

"We were simply talking," Thorin told them sharply. "Nothing else occured."

"I highly doubt that you were simply talking, do you believe him?" Fili asked his brother.

"Not a chance," Kili replied. "We know he was giving Bilbo round two after Bofur had finished!"

The brothers started laughing hysterically, while Thorin grew even more furious.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Thorin roared. "I care deeply for Bilbo, which is something that nobody else seems to do on this quest. In fact, I care more for him than I do anybody else here and his well being comes first to me."

Kili's face fell. "You care for him even more than you do Fili and I? Your own nephews?"

"Yes. He is the only one who is acting civilized on this quest."

"Oh, right," Kili exchanged a hurt look with his brother.

Thorin stepped closer to them and got right in their faces. "Stay away from Bilbo. If you touch him again, or even say one thing that makes him feel uncomfortable, I will make you pay. Do you understand?"

Fili and Kili nodded in unison, staring at their uncle in shock.

Thorin stormed off and as he did, he heard Kili mutter something about all of the fun being ruined. Thorin admired Bilbo's courage to come on the quest, but even more so admired his courage to put up with the sexual abuse. He decided he would do whatever it takes to keep the cute hobbit happy, no matter how difficult it may be.

****

That night, Bilbo was sitting on a rock which was partially hidden by some trees, hoping that the dwarves would leave him alone tonight. He was hurting both inside and out, and wanted nothing more than to go home and forget that any of this had ever happened. Actually, he wanted to forget everyone except for Thorin. He smiled when he thought about the kindness that the dwarf had shown him. But his smile disappeared when he noticed Dwalin walking towards him.

"Nice night, is it not?" Dwalin asked as he sat down next to Bilbo on the rock.

Bilbo didn't reply. He wanted the dwarf to leave him alone.

"Good thing that the rain let up."

Bilbo had a feeling that Dwalin was looking for more than just a friendly chat. His suspicions were confirmed when the dwarf placed a hand on his thigh.

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably but Dwalin did not remove his hand. Instead, he started rubbing up and down Bilbo's thigh.

"Dwalin, I_"

"Did anybody ever tell you that you are a beautiful hobbit?"

"Erm, well, maybe once or twice."

"You have such nice looking lips."

"Um, I do? I think they're average but_"

He was cut off when Dwalin leaned over and started to kiss him.

Bilbo jerked his head back to stop the kiss. "Excuse me! What are you thinking?"

Dwalin didn't reply. Instead, he started kissing the hobbit's neck.

Bilbo involuntarily let out a moan, and then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Sounds like I have figured out what you like," Dwalin said and then he continued to kiss and bite Bilbo's neck.

"No, I have no idea where that came from, I_" Bilbo let out another moan before he could finish his sentence.

The flustered hobbit decided to try again. "Stop it, I don't_" Another moan.

Dwalin chuckled as he moved his hand to Bilbo's crotch and started rubbing him through his pants.

Bilbo moaned yet again as he felt himself getting hard. He didn't understand why he was reacting this way when he was scared and uncomfortable and didn't want Dwalin to touch him. But it felt so good at the same time.

The dwarf started rubbing faster and Bilbo wanted to get up and run away but he felt like he was glued to the rock. It was a strange sensation of both physical pleasure and emotional pain for the poor hobbit.

Eventually, Bilbo reached his climax and cried out and moaned even louder than before.

"Any louder and the entire company will hear you," Dwalin smirked.

Bilbo blushed and felt like his head was spinning. He could not believe what had just happened.

Dwalin gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking away, leaving Bilbo to sit there feeling dirty and ashamed.

****

A short while later, Thorin was overseeing Bombur as he was preparing the soup until he noticed Bilbo walking towards him with puffy eyes and looking incredibly distressed.

"Bilbo?" Thorin's heart broke at seeing the miserable expression on the hobbit's face.

Bilbo collapsed into the dwarf's arms. "Oh Thorin, I hate myself!"

"Let's go speak in private," Thorin said as he led Bilbo to an area where they were out of earshot of everyone else.

They sat down on a log and Thorin put his arm around the hobbit.

"What happened this time?"

"I did not want him to do those things to me," Bilbo said, his voice shaking. "I really did not."

"Who? What things?" Thorin felt his anger return as he thought about the other dwarves hurting Bilbo, again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Bilbo went on. "Why did I let him do that to me?"

"Who? What has he done?" Thorin repeated.

"I am sick and tired of being treated this way!" Bilbo cried, ignoring Thorin's question. "I am not their sex toy, I am a hobbit! I have feelings too you know! I hate this! I hate them!"

"Perhaps if you tell them that as you have told me, they would stop."

"They would not stop! They do not care about me at all," Bilbo whined. "I should just jump off of a cliff. That would settle everything."

"Don't you dare say that!" Thorin felt his heart sink. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his adorable hobbit friend. "You are greatly needed here. You are very important not only to the fate of this quest, but to me."

"If you really think so," Bilbo did not sound convinced.

"I know so. Please do not do anything silly."

"It's not silly. It makes perfect sense to me," Bilbo's voice trembled as he struggled not to cry.

"Bilbo," Thorin began seriously. "You will not hurt yourself. From now on I am making it my duty to keep you safe and away from harm."

"That is not an easy task."

"I know, but I am up for the challenge."

Bilbo's face lit up suddenly. "You know what, you are the sweetest dwarf that I have ever met. You always make me feel better, how do you do it?"

"I suppose I have a way with words when I'm speaking to adorable hobbits."

Suddenly, Bilbo started to cough hysterically.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked in alarm.

"Yes, it's my blasted throat!" Bilbo managed between coughs. "It no longer hurts but it's become very scratchy."

"I spoke with Fili and Kili. I ordered them never to touch you again."

"Really? Do you think they'll stop?"

"I believe so. I was a bit harsh with them but sometimes that's necessary or they will not listen."

"Could you tell everyone else to leave me alone as well?"

"Yes, but I want to know who hurt you tonight so that I can have a talk with him."

Bilbo's expression changed from calm to terrified.

"Was it truly that dreadful?" Thorin asked as he noticed the hobbit's face.

"I do not wish to discuss it with you," Bilbo told him. "I'm mortified about what happened and I will tell nobody."

"You can tell me. I wish to help you," Thorin said, thinking that his usual coaxing would get the hobbit to open up again.

"No, it's embarrassing and I hate myself and I don't want you to know," Bilbo was starting to become frustrated.

"Just tell me what happened. Whatever it may be, I can assure you that it was not your fault."

"It was my fault!" Bilbo burst into tears. "I did not get up and leave. I stayed there like a fool. Do not ask me again. I cannot say it, I'm sorry."

"Bilbo, please do not cry," Thorin decided not to press the matter further, but instead try to distract the cute hobbit from thinking about it.

He felt awful for triggering Bilbo to cry. He knew he had to be careful what he said because the hobbit was especially fragile right now. He had seen Bilbo cry too much lately and wanted it to stop.

"Tell me about your home."

"My home?" Bilbo sniffed.

"What do you enjoy doing back home, where you live?"

Bilbo seemed to cheer up at the mention of Bag End. "Well, I like to garden. And read."

"I noticed you had many books."

"I do, and I miss them," Bilbo sighed wistfully. "I want to go home. It was much more pleasant there."

For the next half hour, Bilbo talked about his life in the Shire and Thorin listened intently, fascinated with the life of the cute hobbit. He noticed that Bilbo had cheered up significantly and was speaking excitedly. Thorin wanted to take their minds off of anything besides the quest and Bilbo's terrible ordeal.

Eventually, Thorin noticed that Bilbo was beginning to nod off. He figured that the poor hobbit must be exhausted after everything that had happened today.

"I'm ready to drop," Bilbo said, his eyes half closed.

Thorin expected him to get up and leave like last night, but instead the hobbit put his tiny arms around the dwarf and snuggled up to him.

Thorin was surprised yet pleased by this. "You are going to sleep this way?"

"Yes," Bilbo giggled and rested his head against the dwarf's shoulder. "You make a wonderful pillow."

Thorin chuckled as he put his arms around the hobbit and pulled him closer. "I could remain like this all night."

"Me too," Bilbo said, closing his eyes. "But, you must wake me up when it is time for dinner."

"Good night cutie," Thorin gently squeezed him in a hug.

In no time, he heard Bilbo snoring softly. He smiled looking at the tiny hobbit curled up in his arms. He couldn't deny that he was developing feelings for Bilbo. He could even go as far as to say he was falling in love with him.

Thorin decided that soon he would speak with the other dwarves and order them to leave Bilbo alone. He wasn't sure how they were going to respond to this, but he was hoping they would no longer harm the cute hobbit. He loved Bilbo too much to let this continue any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit how did this chapter get so long i dont even know  
> i wanna cuddle with bilbo so badly omfg


End file.
